The Fallen Emperor
by MinSugaSuga
Summary: The effects of losing the Winter Cup had taken a toll on Akashi for the worst. His current and past teammates are unable to help him even now. With his double personality gone, he is left to take the major blow and eventually crack. No Ships. Suicidal!Akashi. Canon character death.


I don't own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket. If I did Bakagami would be dead 10 feet in the ground, my angelic Miracle babies would be together again and happy with Akash in Rakuzan High; at least.

* * *

 _It's been a month since Rakuzan High had lost against Seirin High. Akashi, when he came home from the game, had intended on going to his room for some sleep but his Father had stopped him in his tracks. It lasted for about almost two hours; an argument had occurred along with one or two vases being broken on one of the two Akashi male's anger. The argument was about Akashi, not his father but Akashi Seijūrō, the Akashi family heir and his career in basketball. It had, in the end, came out that the red haired and – now – crimson eyed male could continue playing basketball but he had to get better in the sport, work harder and complete paperwork and such. Akashi had easily and readily accepted the conditions and went on his way to his room to sleep._

 _During the few weeks, Akashi found himself mentally and physically exhausted more than usual. Basketball practice, creating regimes and supervising most of the practice games and such, Student Council work, his own family heir work that had increased hugely to the point where the young teen had to bring some work with him to school so he could finish it on time and the sudden yet not so sudden increase from his teachers, who gave him more homework and classwork than his other classmates. He would stay up til 2 in the morning at most or 1 if he was lucky enough before he had to go to sleep and wake up at 5 to get ready for school._

 _The stress was building on the poor red haired male and he found himself either unbearably irritable or showing little to no emotion. Even though his old team, the rest of the Miracles including Kuroko, invited him constantly to things; he declined them all politely in an almost similar way and fashion to the other Akashi that most or rather all people dread to face._

 _With his lack of sleep and work load growing, he found it near impossible to find time to eat. So during breakfast, lunch or dinner, he was usually working on the things he needed to be completed or was eating at a fast pace but not as much as he use to. His skin soon took on an unhealthy shade from the lack of nutrition and dark purple shadows grew under his eyes from the lack of sleep._

 _The Akashi heir had used make up as a way to cover up the shadows and to try and balance out his unhealthy skin tone so it would look normal once more. His usually bright crimson eyes had dulled down to a dark red shade almost the color of dried blood._

 _One morning he had found himself staring at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Disgust and self hate was the first thing he felt emotionally as he gazed at himself through the mirror thoroughly appalled by his own appearance. He could see a few of his ribs sticking out from underneath his unhealthy skin and then he fully noticed on how skinny he was exactly which only made his own disgust grow._

 _He wanted to find a way to punish himself for letting himself turn out like this. Dark red eyes had scanned the bathroom and landed on a razor that his father had gave him just in case he needed to start shaving, not that the Akashi heir needed to. He was hesitant as he brought the sharp metal edge to his wrist. After a firm mental talk down encouragement from himself, he pressed the cool metal against his skin and dragged it across the vein lightly._

 _A faint gasp of slight pain came from the male as he felt the lightning shock of pain run from the wound straight up his spine causing him to shiver. Sucking up the pain, he made more marks on his arms and wrists; each one getting bolder and deeper. Brilliant dark red crimson liquid had spilled out of the numerous and deep cuts on his arms coating the blade and dripping onto the floor. He had a sense of light headedness but he didn't let it bother him._

 _When he was through, he had quickly yet easily washed and cleaned up the evidence of his actions along with bandaging his arms and wrists._

 _After a month of Rakuzan losing, the red haired male was now constantly, whenever he had the chance, to cut open his arms, wrists, anything as a form of punishment for allowing himself to lose, take on his current appearance of a malnourished and very tired male. He was sure his team noticed some things but he didn't care much and continued doing what he did. But after almost a week later, someone, a friend, decided to confront the red haired heir about his change in appearance and personality along with his sudden work increase._

* * *

A brunette walked down the halls of Rakuzan, thinking hard. Something felt off...as she walked she sudden felt something in her mind click. The emperor... Akashi Seijuro...he hadn't been himself ever since Rakuzan lost to Seirin at the Winter Cup. She ran down the halls checking in every room, closet even and hallway to find him and when she did in the student council room, she walked over to the red haired male with a somewhat relieved expression on her face.

"Aka-chan?" She spoke softly in a questioning tone as her voice quivered. She walked up to him and tried to keep up a convincing smile in an attempt to fool the red haired male.

"Hey Aka-Chan, H-How are you?" She asked, stepping back slightly. She honestly had noticed how he looked but didn't want to say anything in fear of nearly getting stabbed, like their friend Bakagami aka Kagami. So she kept quiet. But her odd feeling had lasted a while and got more prominent every time she laid eyes on the red haired emperor that she just had to ask the teen what was wrong.

"Hm?" The red haired male hummed a bit looping up from the paperwork that he was doing. When he saw who it was, he allowed a faint smile on his face. "Hello Yuzaru-san. I'm doing okay. What about you?"

She was relieved at hearing the reply and couldn't help to smile softly,"I'm fine . Do you need help with anything?"

"Ah... Not really.. I have everything under control. Thank you though." He answered with a faint smile as his finished answering another document that was about business involving his status as the Akashi heir.

"Sei-Chan." Yuzaru said in a soft sad and worrying voice suddenly, "Is something wrong?… You haven't been yourself since the Winter Cup.."

"Hm? I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't changed much." Akashi told the female with a faint frown as he hoped to have her fooled by his words.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." The female spoke smoothly and evenly as if she did not just utter a pun. The brunette looked down at the sitting Rakuzan basketball captain due to the fact she was still standing .

Despite the situation and the chance of being caught involving his 'secret', he raised an eyebrow quirking his lips up into a faint smirk from the pun she used finding it amusing. "True but nothing major has changed. Don't worry."

At his reply she rolled her eyes playfully before persisting on with wanting to know what was wrong with the sixteen-year-old freshman. "Ok. But. What's wrong?"

The red head mentally sighed at her persistence finding it troubling for once. "Nothing is wrong. It's the truth. Have I ever lied?" The red head questioned her with a slight tilt of his head hoping she would believe him since he has, in fact, never did lie to the tan skinned female.

A frown appeared on the dark brown haired beauty at his words. "Now. Now you're lying. Sei-Chan. I want to help you. But I cant help you if you hide things from me. I'm your friend. We're all worried about you.."Yuzaru said sternly but softly to him hoping that he'll believe and trust her. "Kuro-Chan, Kise-Kun, Mura-chan, Mido-chan, Reo-Kun, Hayama, Chihiro, Nebuya. Hell even Ahomine thinks something's up."

Within a second his smile had vanished and a frown had taken it's place. He slowly stood from his chair and scanned her up and down briefly before easily and quickly gathered his belongings and placed them in his bag then sending her a firm look in his dulled and dark crimson eyes, "Nothing is wrong."

Anger and irritation along with worry came over hard and fast as her fist clenched, grabbing onto Akashi roughly. "You're Lying!" She exclaimed holding onto his shirt

"Akashi We want to help you. Let us help you. You're not alright! Stop trying to trick yourself into believing you are!" She tried to reason and convince the stubborn red haired male into believing her as she turned desperate.

"I'm not tricking myself." Akashi spoke with deadly calmness that could easily match his other and old personality of Bokushi who he knew could easily handle all of this pressure on him unlike him. At times he felt like breaking down in tears from frustration and stress and go and lock himself in his room to never come out again but in the end, he sucked it up and continued on.

"I am perfectly fine. I do have something important to do so please let go of me so I can attend to it." The tone he used was dismissive and held back all the fear and nervousness that he was feeling at that moment.

She slowly let go with a silent long sigh escaping her while her hand twitched as if she was resisting the urge to just bitch slap the red haired 'Emperor' which was something nobody with intelligence would dare to do. She sighed and looked at him directly in the eye and asked him in a calm tone, a single question that he knew would send everything spiraling down for him.

"Akashi. Are you depressed?"

At those words, he had froze briefly yet unnoticeably before he spoke. His voice shaken, an obvious sign that he was taken off guard by the question but he refused to let it show on his face while instead he raised an eyebrow ."No. Why would you suspect that? If you believe that it was because of Rakuzan's lost to Seirin, it's not."

"No. I remember Bokushi… He hated losing… You lost. You've changed for the better and the worst. Sei-chan, you looked really pale for the last few weeks and you don't seem happy, was it Boku? Do you feel lost?"

She said stepping back to give him some space as she tried to understand what was happening.

"Hm? Bokushi?" He mused with a quirk of his lips at the sudden name of his double personality finding it amusing, a least, to him. He shook his head a bit, noting that his hair was nearing the length that it was before Bokushi had decided to cut their –his– hair. "No. I accept the fact I lost. I can't win every game." He told her with a reassuring small smile hoping it would fool the female which had failed in the end. Her next words ended up shaking him to the core and made him freeze completely like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Sei-Chan...I'm sorry but...I don't believe you're truly ok.."

She told him softly, looking at him with concerned eyes .

When he saw the look in her eyes, he automatically hated it. He is Seijūrō Akashi, he didn't need someone to give him concern. He didn't need anyone to be gentle with him like he was fragile glass despite his own mental state.

He is the Akashi heir. He didn't need any of this or something similar to how the female was looking at him. The look on her face and eyes practically made an unbearable and uncomfortable feeling grow in his chest, in his heart. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Then there was the fact she didn't believe him and was seeing through his mask.

He could feel like he could barely breath, his palms were sweaty along with his forehead having a bit of sweat. His throat felt like it was closing and he would suffocate; he felt like he needed no.. had to get away from those eyes, that look on her face what was tearing him apart from the inside. Out of pure instinct and without any rational thought, he composure broke.

He grabbed his school bag and just ran out of room. Despite his own physically weak state, he didn't lose much of his speed. He had kept running through Rakuzan hallways, to the shock and disbelief of many at the sigh of the calm and collected President do such a thing. He kept running despite his lungs burning and begging for air to return into the organs.

The only time he did stop when he finally reached his subconscious location. The Rakuzan locker rooms in the bathroom in front of a mirror staring at his own horrid and disheveled looking appearance.

* * *

"Akashi!-" She managed to call out before he ran off, she stopped, eye wide. That said it all. That told her what she needed to know. But could she believe it. Her dear friend, the emperor of Rakuzan, the captain of the Generation of Miracles, like this? It was insane.. Had losing actually drive him...suicidal? Or maybe she was over reacting

"N-No way...not Sei-chan."

She somewhat croaked in disbelief, her hands shakes as she let a fearful smile spread across her lips.

"…Yeah... I'm sure he's...fine?..."

She blinked and shook herself out of her thoughts. if he couldn't kid her into believing he was alright, why did she think she could fool herself. Part of her knew that the lost had affected him and part of her thought she was just being insane..

* * *

Back to where the red haired 'Emperor' was in the bathroom, bile had rose up from the red head's throat but swallowed it down ignoring the horrid acidic taste that held mostly stomach acid rather than actual food as he stared his own appearance.

The messy and sweaty that was dull compared to it's usual lively red shine clung to his forehead in mats that just made his inner clean side of him want to try and fix but knew it was impossible. The make up he kept apply was much to his dismay and disgust was running and revealed his unnaturally and obviously unhealthy pale nearly white skin. The dark purple bruises under his eyes screamed his insomniac state. There were stress lines on his face instead of it's usually youthful and relaxed look. His eyes, usually brilliantly and beautiful a crimson red; similar to the coloring of a ruby, had been horribly dulled out to take the appearance of a dried crimson liquid that had spilled out of his body on occasional and daily times of the days that go by.

He had, in a rush, removed his jacket and neat shirt letting them fall wrinkled and scattered on the floor. He had ripped off the bandages around his arms and wrist; ignoring the stinging pain of the wounds being irritated by the simple movement. His dulled eyes gazed at the self inflicted injuries that soon gained a steady blood flow coming from each of the long and deep slash marks.

He lifted his head to stare at his reflection in the mirror and choked on his own spit, despair and horror. His chest, bare to the world, was just or many even paler than his face. His ribs were sticking out, all of them, not just one or two but all of them.

He soon felt something wet slid down his face. He reached up with a pale, and now noticing, bony hand and touched his cheek. He pulled back to look at the tear that was on his face before the dam broke. Tears, in a constant flow and never stopping movement, kept rolling down his cheeks and spilling out of his eyes. He backed up against the wall and covered his face as tears continued in a constant non-stop stream. He slid down the wall onto the ground and cried, sobbed and rocked himself back and forth.

His heart was heavy to him. It was like a hand had wrapped around the delicate organ and squeezed so tightly it was like he was about to die. Even air wouldn't enter his lungs at his own onslaught of sobs and cries; every breath wasted on a tear or tears that came from his eyes.

The poor Akashi heir wanted to end all of this. His pain and his own suffering. If he ended it, it would solve so many problems. Well to him it would solve many problems but in reality it would only create more if the teen died. Many would miss him if he died because of this kind of act; his own actions rather than living his life to the fullest and having fun, joy and excitement but none of this could be remembered or enter the mentally unstable teenager.

He reached into his pocket and had brought out a familiar and faithful item. It was sharp, the metal cold and it glinted in the light. There was an occasional tear that hit the metal of the razor blade, not that he cared. He blood of his previously open wounds had splattered and grew a slight puddle but it didn't bother him. He dragged a boney finger lightly across the sharp metal edge, taking a sense of peace at the familiar touch and pain as his finger gained a long yet thin cut.

He solidified his decision after a few seconds of considering if he should do this or not but in the end, he obviously had chose to do it. He lifted the razor blade and brought it to his left arm, right at the entrance of beginning of the basilic and cephalic vein along with the brachial artery. With a deep breath, he pressed and dug the blade into the dangerous and important veins and moved down his arm; cutting up the veins and artery even more. Shocks of pain filled the red head male's vision causing tears gather in his eyes. He removed the blade slowly from his ruined arm before he could reach his wrist. Despite the unbearable pain he was going through, he did the other arm in a similar but messier manner due to the shaking movements of his right hand.

In the end, he had accomplished his deed and the bloody tool was laying by his side. His head and body was resting against the wall as blood pooled out in continuous non-stop streams. Black dots were filling his vision as his previously beautiful crimson eyes, now a dark crimson similar to the color of dried blood, stared up at the light of the bathroom locker room. A faint yet broken smile had appeared on the dying male's face as cold and wet tears slid down his face unknowingly.

He was giving up. He, Seijūrō Akashi: Teikō's Old Captain and Vice-Captain, The 'Leader' of the Generation of Miracle, Rakuzan's Emperor, The wielder of the ability called Emperor's Eye, The First Freshman to be able to gain the title of President of the Student Council in the School like Rakuzan High,The Akashi Family heir, and a friend and possibly family to many people, was giving up. He saw no reason for his life to continue so he let the cold darkness and shadows grow in his eyes and consume what light and feelings he could had left in his frail body.

* * *

On instinct, Yuzaru had rushed down the hall, shoving students out the way, she ran yelling out his name repeatedly.

Scared. She was scared. Terrified. Horrified. She rushed, panting hysterically, she didn't want him to die, she didn't want to lose her friend. She checked everywhere, some places even twice, she was absolutely horrified. She ran, not stopping, shoving people with rushed apologies. Nobody was important. She had to save Akashi. Not for herself. For her friends. For Kuroko, For Kise, For Aomine, For Midorima, For Murasakibara, For Everyone, she didn't stop until she found him in the bathroom of the Rakuzan locker room. She gasped and yanked the blade from him, throwing it aside and hugging the dying red head.

"Don't...please...I don't want you to die...Sei-chan"

She tried to stop her own tears as she croaked out her pleads for him not to die. She truly didn't want him to leave. Her hands quivered, she didn't let him go, she cried out for help, not knowing what to do. She cried out in desperation, as if they shared the same life.

 _Then it clicked_

She let him go and scrambled around desperately for the first aid kit, she mercilessly yanked it off the shelf and rushed back over to him, kicking the razor further away in case he tried to get it. She searched through for band aids and bandages and began to clean and wrap his wounds.

* * *

Despite the mentally broken male's state with his lack of senses or near lack of sense; he could feel something or someone warm. An unknown body, to him, was touching him. He could feel the slight familiar feeling of the medical supplies he had used on himself after one of his daily sessions each day.

He wanted to scream and to push the person away; to get him or her away from him and just let him die in peace. The words of the person, a friend, would have gotten to the red head's ears but sound had already fell deaf to his ears.

He could no longer hear. Words and sounds fallen deaf to his ears much much longer than before the unknown person came to him to try and 'save him'. His sense of hearing had failed, giving into the cold and merciful darkness.

His sense of smell had be destroyed by the scent of blood, his own blood that filled the room he was dying in. The same sense of smell that was fading away just like his life. The sense of smell had been claimed by the darkness similar to one of the sense from before.

His sense of taste was gone. It had been rather quick for that sense to fade away and be captured by the darkness. It had failed only seconds after his sense of smell went away, drowned out by the scent of blood.

He could no longer see. His vision had died out a only a minute after the unknown person found him. The last thing he saw before the darkness took his vision was a girl's crying face. It was hard for him to tell who it was, his vision being blurry and unable to make out a familiar feature before the light in his eyes went out. His eyes were lidded. Usual lively eyes had dulled out and darkened to an almost black color. It was even unrecognizable as it use to be a brilliant crimson shade of red; of a ruby. The darkness had claimed

His sense of touch, the last of the five senses, had remained the longest. It kept him barely conscious of what he could feel. A deathly and painful chill soon covered his body inch by inch. By the type the unknown would have gotten done bandaging the serious wounds it was too late. Touch as given into the cold and merciful darkness.

The raising of a chest that followed the enlarging and 'shrinking' of lungs soon stilled

 **. . .**

A steady but weak thumping of an organ that made small sounds if one were to lay their head on someone's chest and hear the organ work slowed to a stop and fell silent.

 **. . .**

It wasn't long before the nerve center of the young male, the brain, shortened out and gave out; to never carry on it's job anymore.

 **. . .**

The male's lungs, heart, and brain. The three main important bodily organs in his body. Failed and gave out to the cold and merciful yet greedy and unkind darkness.

Seijūrō Akashi had died that day.

Died a broken and mentally damaged young man.

Not an heir to a prosperous family but as a young sixteen year old male who had his life ahead of him. Just ready for him to take a hold of and claim as his own.

But...

That will never happen since the Akashi heir had given up on his life.

He had submitted himself to the darkness.

The cold, merciful yet selfish and unkind darkness also known as... **_Death_.**

* * *

Sorry if it was a bit depressing or completely depressing to you. I just felt like doing something depressing or angsty yesterday so on one of my favorite websites, Google Plus, I had requested to do a role play. An angst one. The beginning where there were italics were the opening or the starter to the role play. In case you have not noticed. I role played Akashi Seijūrō while my friend did an OC name Yuzaru, which was her name on GooglePlus. It isn't her real name obviously. But yeah. This is a one-shot and thanks for reading. Review and Favorite if you want. It would be wonderful if you could. I'll accept even the hate. Thanks bye.


End file.
